


To ask of The Sun

by FishLeather



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather
Summary: The woman lives.





	To ask of The Sun

The human spirit-- the soul, living in absolute harmony with breathing flesh-- is the apex of power. A single word can banish almost anything. Their very thoughts can burn you. To try and control one would be more than madness, it would be downright suicide. One couldn't ask favors of the sun.

So I didn't ask.

I prayed.

I clung to the leaves of a dry houseplant, ethereal form invisibly coiled like a many-legged insect.

I ever so slightly rustled the curtains, letting the weak sunshine pour down upon me, its cosmic radiation like a mere candle in an infinite void.

It only took two days.

I had been something close to sleeping, when the water beaded and slid across the bone-dry soil. A moment later, the water sank in. There was something else, a presence that I wouldn't dare look upon, for fear of being destroyed.

I nearly exploded with fear when it spoke.

"I'm so sorry," it whispered.

The water had ceased, and a single finger was stroking a leaf, incomprehensibly gentle.

I leaned in, as small as an ant, and basked in the endless warmth.

"I'll take better care of you." it promised.

There was something more, I leant further, until I was nearly choking on even the shadows of her aura, the muted love of the truly tired. She promised. Promised.

With every fiber of my non-being, I believed her.

I had no eyes, but I opened them slowly, as a choice.

In a first-floor apartment at 3 in the morning, the buds of an African Violet opened in december.


End file.
